


(this pain won't be) for evermore

by willowinthewind (gyeomsmaid)



Series: to be or not to be (completed) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Open to Interpretation, Sad, Sad Lee Taeyong, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeomsmaid/pseuds/willowinthewind
Summary: Taeyong is looking at the sky and Jaehyun goes all cheesy on himAlternatively: a soft and uwu jaehyun making a very burnt out taeyong cry out tears of pent up frustration with his very kind words.Can be read as canon or non canon.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: to be or not to be (completed) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203776
Kudos: 24





	(this pain won't be) for evermore

**Author's Note:**

> So like, a five minute conversation that I tuned into an essay, I guess... just.. there’s no romance there ? It’s just jaehyun saying nice and kind words because that’s the only way he can actually and genuinely show affection and his trust. This is very very very short but I really wanted to write (read) something soft and well, what better way than to imagine your ult1 saying kindwords to ult2 .
> 
> Oh and they’re stargazing fyi, I’m not a fan and there are no stars to gaze at thank the pollution. But they’re doing something that involves them looking up in the night sky, because taeyong is the sun.
> 
> I'm too sleepy to actually write a nice description but I'll edit this later, I hope... ENJOY 690 ISH WORDS WORTH OF PAIN! comments are open you can cry however much you want, ill cry with you

“I told the stars about you,” he blurted out, not being able to take his eyes off the beauty in front of him. 

A small smile made its way to his hyung’s lips, a tentative smile, one where he knows that the other is lost in his thoughts still, but a piece of him is paying attention to whatever the younger is saying.

“You did?” There was a smile hidden somewhere in there when he asked the question, eyes maping up the city sky before turning to face the younger and continuing his question, “what did they say?”

Eyes still trained on the to be leader, he took a deep breath and said, “that you’ll always save me.” 

To say that the older was taken aback would be an understatement, it all happened within a second you see, the smile on his face faltered, his breath got caught in his throat in the most non constrictive sense, his eyes widened revealing an even more beautiful array of dancing circles against the darkest of browns and the lightest of blacks, eyes glassy and watery like the sweat on his face after a particularly hard dance routine, lips parted, chapped and gaping. His hands that once gripped the railing as if his life depended on it, now found home next to his sides, palms flinching as if trying to get a hold of something, something akin to losing hope, the zeal, his dreams, his will, himself. And an overall veil of disbelief and surprise covering it all, like a cherry to the cake.

And this all happened within a second, like the light in your dark room from a passing car, or the sunlight that manages to seep through your blinds that were closed shut on a windy day. It fleets. His emotions, they fleeted, so quickly, before his stoic, calm and collected demeanour was back. 

“That,” a pause, as if the sudden intake of oxygen to utter that one word, that one syllable was choking him like a death grip of a lioness on its prey. 

“That’s a beautiful thing to say, I-“ another shaky intake of breath, perhaps the prey, let’s say a deer with bambi eyes, writhing against the lioness’s hold on its neck, and like a beam of light in the darkest ends of a tunnel, it tries to grasp on.

“I am honoured,” he cleared his throat, eyes now trailing the floor, as if it held all the right words needed he felt but couldn’t think of.

“They said another thing you know”, the younger whispered with a gentle smile gracing his lips, making the older in question look up from the floor, eyes still glassy but not sad, still a little lost, but there was no sadness that could be traced, a question though, a question was there.

So taking the presented question as his cue, Jaehyun continues, “they told me to tell you, that I’m not going anywhere, that I’ll always be here,” he pointed to his chest, smile widening and watching a lone tear escape the older’s eyes, “somewhere up there, somewhere, that’s not far from you, and that you can take your strength from me, even if it’s not I who’s going to protect you.” 

And Jaehyun watched on with a sad smile and a pair of glassy eyes of his own as Taeyong crumbled to his knees, wails and sobs racking his tiny body frame and hands balled to tiny fists, holding onto everything akin to hope, his zeal, his dreams, his will and most importantly himself. 

And the stars witnessed it all, even behind the thick midnight blue and the ever present and worsening pollution, the stars watched as the deer with bambi eyes freed itself from the lioness’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know how much I'll be writing let alone posting but this whole thing was just a spur of the moment and tbh, I just really wanted to show that love can exist in non romantic sense as well and that at times, even the most cringe worthy lines can bring comfort to someone. Like I said, this is really very short, but it portrays everything I'd want to hear on a bad day, and everything id want to say to someone I love who's having a bad day. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more angsty, cringe worthy uwu stuff... maybe some crack,,, who knows?


End file.
